Song of Heart
by Clarette Alice
Summary: AU/"Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan masa lalu menjadi penghalang untuk menjalin persahabatan kita kembali."/Sebuah tali persahabatan yang pernah terputus, ada kemungkinan semua bisa terjalin lagi seperti semula./ "Aku mengenalnya luar-dalam. Hanya aku satu-satunya pemuda yang paling cocok bersanding dengannya."/—mind to RnR?
1. Prolog

"_Ne_, Ichigo," panggil Rukia. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang duduk di hamparan luas padang bunga yang terletak di Karakura. "Plesterku sudah habis."

"Benarkah? Nanti aku ambilkan lagi di klinik ayahku," jawab Ichigo

"_Arigatou_," Rukia tersenyum pada Ichigo yang di balas Ichigo dengan senyuman juga.

Mereka berdua memang sudah menjadi sahabat sejak Rukia pindah di sebelah rumah—atau boleh dibilang klinik kecil—keluarga Kurosaki. Tidak terasa sudah menginjak tahun ke Lima sejak persahabatan mereka bermula.

"Sudah sore, Rukia. Pulang, yuk? Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi ayahmu kalau pulang terlalu sore."

"_Hai_."

Ichigo berdiri dan Rukia mengikutinya.

Di perjalanan pulang, Rukia asik bercerita mengenai apa yang dilihatnya siang tadi. Tetapi hanya di jawab dengan anggukan kepala atau gumaman singkat dari Ichigo. Tentu saja itu dikarenakan hal yang dibicarakan Rukia tidak jauh dari si Boneka Kelinci Putih—atau populernya disebut chappy.

"Terus di sana juga ada strap _handphone._ Harganya murah tapi tetap saja aku tidak bawa uang," kata Rukia sedih. "Lagipula aku tidak punya _handphone. _Oh iya, ada juga chappy keluaran terbaru. Warnanya coklat, loh! _Kawaiii_." Wajah Rukia berubah gemas sambil berloncatan menatap Ichigo.

"Boneka chappy di sana jug—," kalimat Rukia terputus tiba-tiba karena ia jatuh terjerembab akibat tidak sengaja menyandung kakinya sendiri. Lututnya terluka dan telapak tangan bagian bawahnya berdarah akibat tergesek aspal.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo menjerit panik dan langsung mengecek keadaan Rukia.

Mata gadis kecil itu berkaca-kaca menahan tangis dan sakit. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari lukanya ke wajah Ichigo sebelum berkata, "sakit, Ichigo." Setetes air mata terjatuh di pipinya.

"Biar aku lihat," Ichigo memegang tangan Rukia yang berdarah lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang selalu di bawanya untuk berjaga-gaja di keadaan seperti ini. Diusapnya perlahan telapak tangan Rukia sebelum berpindah ke luka di lutut Rukia. Gadis mungil ini meringis pelan saat Ichigo tidak sengaja mengusap lukanya terlalu keras.

"Maaf," ucap Ichigo dengan rasa bersalah. "Bisa berdiri?"

Rukia mengangguk lalu mencoba berdiri. Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu yang dengan segera langsung disambut Rukia.

"Bisa berjalan?" Tanya Ichigo lagi, kali ini Rukia menggeleng.

Seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, Ichigo langsung berjongkok bermaksud menggendong Rukia. Tanpa di perintah, ia segera menaruh tubuhnya di punggung Ichigo. Kemudian, Ichigo melanjutkan perjalanannya bersama Rukia. "Kau harus lebih berhati-hati, Rukia. Sekarang kita ke klinik ayahku dulu untuk mengambil plester dan mengobati lukamu."

Rukia mengangguk. Tiba-tiba ia dihinggapi perasaan bersalah karena sudah sejak dulu ia selalu merepotkan Ichigo diakibatkan sikapnya yang ceroboh dan kikuk. Bukannya Rukia sengaja sering jatuh dan terluka. Hanya saja ia memang kurang waspada dan berhati-hati.

"Maaf, aku selalu merepotkanmu, Ichigo."

Ichigo menghembuskan nafas pelan, "aku tidak merasa di repotkan, Rukia. Aku hanya khawatir terhadapmu yang selalu terluka dan terjatuh." Ichigo menatap jari-jari Rukia yang terlingkar di lehernya—yang tiga di antaranya tertutup plester karena kecerobohan Rukia sendiri. "Walaupun aku berharap bisa menjagamu terus, tetapi aku tidak bisa terus menerus ada di sampingmu."

"Ichigo mau pindah?" Ichigo merasakan tubuh Rukia menegang. "Tidak boleh! Pokonya tidak boleh!"

"Bukan itu maksudku, Rukia. Tapi sesuatu bisa saja terjadi denganku dan aku ingin kau tetap baik-baik saja meskipun tanpa aku."

Rukia tidak menjawab. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa, karena ia percaya dan yakin Ichigo akan terus berada di sampingnya. Saat itu Rukia tidak tahu sesuatu akan terjadi dan memaksanya berpisah dengan Ichigo. Sesuatu yang membuatnya menangis berhari-hari dan membenci dirinya sendiri karena tidak mampu menahan kepergian sahabat tersayangnya.

Dan permainan waktulah yang mengawali semuanya.

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Song of Heart © Clarette Alice**

—with **Rukia**'s POV

**.**

Liburan musim panas yang menurutku membosankan ini akhirnya berakhir. Mengapa membosankan? Pasalnya, selama liburan ini aku dan Ichigo jarang bermain bersama. Ichigo bilang, Ibunya—Masaki—sedang sakit dan Ichigo ingin menemaninya di rumah sakit.

Aku memakluminya.

Aku tahu Ayahnya sibuk bekerja di klinik, sementara kedua adik kecil kembarnya tentu belum bisa di andalkan. Tidak pernah kuketahui penyakit yang diderita Bibi Masaki. Hanya saja, beberapa kali aku sempat melihat Bibi Masaki mimisan sebelum ia meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Penasaran, pada akhirnya aku bertanya kepada Ichigo. Sayang jawaban yang kuinginkan tidak kudapatkan darinya. Hal itu dikarenakan Ichigo sendiri juga tidak mengetahui penyakit apa yang di derita Ibunya.

Hujan sedang turun dengan lebatnya ketika Ibu masuk ke kamarku sambil menangis. "Rukia, Ibunya Ichigo…"

.

Aku tidak ingat bagaimana bisa sampai di rumah sakit. Yang aku tahu, sekarang aku melihat Ichigo menatap kosong jasad Ibunya sambil terdiam di tempat. Ya, ia hanya diam. Tidak menangis. Sedikitpun.

Ada perasaan sakit yang tak bisa kuungkapkan melihat Ichigo seperti ini. Sambil menahan isakan, pelan-pelan aku berjalan mendekati Ichigo. Dengan tangan bergetar, kusentuh bahunya. Ichigo tidak menoleh, tetap menatap kosong pada jasad Ibunya yang sudah di tutupi kain putih. Aku merasa mataku semakin panas dan kabur oleh air mata.

Aku menggoyang-goyangkan tanganku di bahunya sambil memanggil namanya dengan suaraku yang bergetar.

Ichigo menoleh menatapku dengan tatapan yang baru kali ini ku lihat. Aku benci tatapan itu, tatapan yang seolah-olah menunjukkan dunianya telah hancur berkeping-keping. Tiba-tiba ia berkata, "kenapa harus Ibuku, Rukia? Kenapa? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang meninggal?" suara Ichigo terdengar parau dan itu membuat dadaku sakit.

Tangisku pecah dan aku langsung memeluk Ichigo. "Aku tahu kamu kuat Ichigo, kamu kuat," bisikku pelan.

Ya, Ichigo, aku yakin kamu kuat.

.

Sudah hampir dua minggu sejak pemakaman Ibunya Ichigo dan saat itulah terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Ia tidak pernah terlihat di sekolah. Padahal, Ichigo tidak pernah absen sebelumnya, kecuali ia benar-benar sakit. Itupun paling lama hanya tiga hari.

Aku menghembuskan napas perlahan sambil menatap ke luar jendela kelas. Sudah berkali-kali aku mencoba menemui Ichigo di rumahnya, tapi ia menolak bertemu siapapun. Bahkan, ketika aku dan teman sekelas menjenguknya, ia tetap menolak sambil terus mengunci dirinya dalam kamar.

Pintu kelas mendadak terbuka diserta dengan Ochi-_sensei_ yang masuk. Aku kembali menegakkan punggungku—meninggalkan pikiranku yang semula melayang—sebelum menatap wali kelasku ini.

"_Sensei_ punya berita untuk kalian," ucap Ochi-_sensei_ sebelum mengawali pelajaran. Dahiku berkerut, penasaran. Dan entah mengapa, aku merasa tidak siap mendengar kalimat selanjutnya. "Teman kalian, Kurosaki Ichigo, hari ini akan pindah ke Tokyo."

Kelas menjadi riuh seketika sementara aku tercekat kaget. Perasaanku benar.

BRAK!

Aku berdiri dari kursi sambil menghentakkan tangan ke meja, membuat puluhan pasang mata menatapku namun tidak kupedulikan. Dengan cepat kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas dan berlari menuju rumah Ichigo. Aku tidak percaya Ichigo setega itu kepadaku! Setelah hampir dua minggu tidak mengacuhkanku tiba-tiba ia pindah? Beraninya!

.

Lagi-lagi aku terjatuh.

Tidak kupedulikan rasa sakit di kaki dan sikuku akibat terjatuh barusan. Aku terus berlari sekuat tenaga. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, kuhentikan langkahku sebentar di pertigaan untuk mengumpukan oksigen di paru-paruku.

Baru beberapa detik berhenti, mobil silver milik Ayah Ichigo melintas di depanku. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mataku melihat mobil itu. Aku melanjutkan kegiatan berlariku untuk mengejar mobil itu. Berlari, berlari, dan terus berlari sambil meneriakkan nama Ichigo. Berharap mobil itu berhenti dan Ichigo keluar untuk menemuiku.

Harapan hanyalah harapan. Pada nyatanya, mobil silver itu tetap melaju kencang meninggalkanku jauh di belakang.

"ICHIGOOOOO!" aku berteriak kencang sebelum jatuh terduduk, menangis.

Perasaan menyesal meraba hatiku, menyesal karena tidak berusaha keras menemui Ichigo. Tidak berusaha keras untuk menghiburnya. Tidak berusaha keras untuk terus berada di sampingnya. Menjadi penenangnya.

Yang bisa kupikirkan hanyalah; Ichigo akan baik-baik saja. Dia kuat. Dia pasti mengatasi kesedihan karena ditinggal Ibunya, tapi dugaanku salah! Ichigo tidak sekuat yang kupikirkan. Ichigo melarikan diri.

Melarikan diri? Melarikan diri? Ichigo-nya… melarikan diri?

Seketika, aku merasa terkhianati. Berbagai pikiran buruk merasuk dalam benakku. Ichigo tidak menganggapku sahabat. Ichigo tidak pernah menganggapku sahabat. Ia melarikan dirinya sendiri, tanpa memikirkan perasaanku. Ichigo bukan sahabat yang baik.

Aku meringis.

"Bodoh! Ichigo bodoh!"

Itulah umpatan terakhirku sebelum tangisku kembali pecah.

**To be continue  
**

****Minta review nya minna ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Langkah kaki gadis Kuchiki itu terasa semakin riang tatkala matanya mendapati tempat tujuannya sudah berada di depan mata. Senyuman tulus terpatri di wajahnya yang berkulit putih tersebut, sanggup membuat beberapa Pria yang ada di sana meleleh seketika saat melihatnya.

"Rukie _nee-san _sudah datang," seru seorang bocah yang berusia kira-kira Delapan tahun. Wajahnya terlihat gembira mendapati Rukia tengah berjalan ke arahnya sembari menenteng beberapa plastik di kedua tangannya.

Dalam sekejap, sosok bocah yang semula berdiri sendiri di depan gerbang tersebut mulai dihampiri oleh beberapa kawannya. Bagaikan semut yang mengelilingi gula, para anak-anak kecil tersebut bergerombol sambil menunggu Rukia mencapai gerbang tempat mereka berdiri.

"Selamat Pagi, semua," sapa Rukia. Senyum kecil yang cantik itu masih terpasang di sana, seolah ikut menggambarkan suasana hatinya yang juga tengah bahagia. Setelahnya, ia meletakkan dua buah plastik yang semula ia tenteng dengan tangan kanannya sebelum dielusnya puncak kepala bocah yang semula memberitahu perihal kedatangannya.

"Rukia-_nee _membawakan kami mainan lagi?"

Mata gadis kecil yang berbinar itu membuat Rukia tertawa kecil. Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalian bawa mainan ini ke dalam. Tapi ingat, jangan berebut. Mengerti?" tutur Rukia sambil menyerahkan empat buah kantong plastik yang semula dibawanya.

Anggukkan kepala yang antusias membuat senyum Rukia kian mengembang. Dalam sekajap, anak-anak tersebut sudah berlarian berhamburan sembari membawa seluruh barang bawaannya untuk dibagikan di dalam.

Rukia yang kini ditinggal sendiri, melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti arah para bocah tadi. Manik matanya berbinar riang tatkala mendapati anak-anak tersebut mulai bermain dengan mainan yang dibawanya. Ia tersenyum manis hingga—

GUBRAK!

—tidak menyadari bahwa ia menginjak beberapa butir kelereng yang membuatnya terjatuh.

Seketika tawa menghiasi lapisan sudut ruangan tersebut. Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampiri Rukia yang sudah jatuh terduduk di antara kelereng yang semakin berserakan di sana.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Kuchiki-_san_?"

Rukia tersenyum sambil merintih.

"_Nee-chan_," bocah yang Rukia ketahui bernama Yachiru tersebut menundukkan kepalanya. Hanya ia yang tidak ikut tertawa bersama anak-anak lain. Ia terlihat hendak menangis sebelum berkata, "maafkan aku karena lupa memberesi kelereng mainanku. Maaf ya, Rukia _nee-chan_, karena aku sudah membuat _Nee-chan _terjatuh seperti ini."

Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu hanya bisa tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Yachiru. Itu salahku yang berjalan tidak melihat-lihat. _Nee-chan_mu ini yang ceroboh, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah."

"Unohana-_san_, aku sudah—," seorang pemuda berambut jingga yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari ruangan lain, mendadak menghentikan kalimatnya sembari terpaku menatap gadis bermarga Kuchiki tersebut, "—Rukia."

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

_**S**__o__**n**__g __**o**__f __**H**__e__**a**__r__**t **o**l**e**h **_C**l**a**r**e**t**t**e **A**l**i**c**e

_AU, OOC, Typo(s)_

**.**

"Apa kabar?"

Pertanyaan Ichigo membuat Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. Maklum, gadis itu tengah duduk di atas kursi sementara Ichigo berjongkok di bawah sana untuk mengompres lututnya yang membiru akibat terjatuh.

Gadis beriris mata violet ini menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa canggung mendadak mengisi suasana di antara mereka berdua. Cepat-cepat Rukia tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab, "ya… ya, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu, Ichigo?"

Rukia tidak tahu bila pemuda berambut jingga tersebut tengah merasakan hal yang serupa dengannya. Bedanya, Ichigo lebih pandai menyembunyikannya dibandingkan gadis itu.

"Aku sehat," sahut Ichigo. Namun aku tidak baik-baik saja, ia menyambung dalam hati.

Kembali, Rukia tersenyum kecil. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku… cukup senang mendengarnya."

Hening sesaat sebelum Ichigo kembali membuka mulutnya. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau suka berkunjung ke Panti ini."

Kembali Rukia tersenyum. "Aku selalu ke sini setiap bulan untuk bermain bersama mereka. Kau pasti mengerti, Ichigo. Aku ingin berbagi dengan mereka yang selama ini kurang akan kasih sayang."

Ichigo tersenyum tipis sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya untuk berkata, "ya, aku mengerti maksudmu, Rukia."

Mendadak, mereka berdua terpaku. Violet dan amber saling bertatapan, seolah mata mereka berusaha menggali lebih jauh mengenai banyak hal terhadap orang di hadapan mereka masing-masing. Sayang, gadis Kuchiki itu menghentikkannya terlebih dahulu. Rukia lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dibanding menatap mata musim gugur Ichigo.

"Kau sendiri… sedang apa?"

"Kegiatan rutinitasku, sama sepertimu. Bedanya aku kemari dengan waktu yang tidak tetap. Biasanya aku ke sini setiap Unohana-_san_ menelponku untuk meminta bantuan padaku," tutur Ichigo sambil menempelkan perban di lutut Rukia.

Kening Rukia berkerut. "Meminta bantuan?" gadis itu mengulang kalimat Ichigo dengan nada penasaran.

Pemuda berambut jingga itu tersenyum kecil. "Aku mengobati mereka bila mereka sakit, Rukia."

Mata violet gadis itu membelalak, kaget tentunya. "Kau… dokter?"

Ichigo tertawa kecil. "Dari caramu bicara, kau terdengar tidak percaya, tahu?"

"_Baka_," ucap Rukia sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya, "tentu saja aku tidak percaya. Wajahmu tidak menyiratkan kalau kau adalah seorang dokter. Kau lebih cocok menjadi seorang berandal."

Mendengar ucapan Rukia, sontak Ichigo menyentil dahi gadis tersebut. Tidak dipedulikannya protes Rukia terhadapnya. Pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk menatap Rukia dengan pandangan 'sok' galak. "Sembarangan kau ini," ucapnya dengan nada kesal bercampur… senang 'kah?

Rukia tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa diikuti oleh Ichigo. Kalau boleh jujur, Rukia membatin, ia berharap hubungannya dengan Ichigo bisa diperbaiki lagi seperti dulu. Setidaknya, sikap mereka sudah tidak secanggung beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku minta maaf," ucap Ichigo tiba-tiba, menghentikan tawa mereka berdua.

Gadis bermata violet ini tertegun sesaat. Ia tersenyum tipis setelahnya, sebelum menjawab dengan nada yang menenangkan kekalutan dan rasa bersalah pemuda di hadapannya kini. "Tidak, Ichigo," bantahnya lembut, "kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku sudah melupakan semua masalah kita dulu. Lagipula…"

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya, penasaran akan ucapan Rukia selanjutnya.

"Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan masa lalu menjadi penghalang untuk menjalin persahabatan kita kembali."

Yang Ichigo tahu, dadanya terasa sakit tatkala ia mendengar Rukia menyelesaikan penuturannya.

.

Shuuhei tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Ditatapnya seseorang berambut biru yang juga berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengannya sebelum berkata, "dia akan selalu menjadi milikku, Grimmjow. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghalangiku. Tidak dirinya sendiri, tidak pula keluarga yang dicintainya."

Grimmjow menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya. "Kau tampak percaya diri sekali, Hisagi Shuuhei. Menurut informasi yang kudapatkan, kedua orang-tuanya masih hidup, kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak peduli," sahut Shuuhei sebelum ia kembali tersenyum licik. "Aku bisa mengurus mereka belakangan. Yang terpenting bagiku hanyalah satu; Rukia menjadi milikku."

"Kalau dia tahu bahwa kaulah penyebab kecelakaan kedua orang-tuanya, aku yakin gadis itu akan sangat membencimu."

"Dia tidak akan tahu," Shuuhei menyahut dengan nada yang sarat akan emosi, seolah ia terprovokasi akan kata-kata Grimmjow, "selamanya Rukia tidak akan mengetahui bahwa aku yang membuat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Rukia juga tidak akan tahu bahwa aku sengaja meminta kedua orang-tuaku untuk mengadopsinya. Dia tidak akan pernah tahu."

Grimmjow tertawa. "Kau licik sekali, tahu? Rukia memiliki perasaan yang amat sensitif. Kau menjebaknya untuk menerimamu menjadi tunangannya sebagai balas budi pada keluargamu karena telah membiayai hidupnya semenjak orang-tuanya divonis meninggal. Sumpah, aku bahkan tidak percaya kau bisa bersikap seposesif ini, Shuuhei."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Aku mengenalnya luar-dalam. Hanya aku satu-satunya pemuda yang paling cocok bersanding dengannya. Hanya aku juga satu-satunya orang yang pantas untuk menjadi seseorang yang berarti bagi dirinya."

"Dasar Iblis."

Shuuhei tidak peduli. Diambilnya kunci mobil yang semula ia gantung dekat pintu sebelum beranjak keluar dari tempatnya. "Aku akan menjemput Rukia. Terima kasih atas informasimu, Grimmjow," ucapnya sebelum ia menghilang dari sana.

.

Sudah hampir dua jam Rukia berada di Panti tersebut bersama dengan Ichigo. Pembicaraan mereka mulai diselingi dengan berbagai percakapan yang lebih bermutu dibanding sebelumnya. Bahkan mereka berdua kini tengah asik bercanda bersama dengan anak-anak yang lain.

"_Ne, _Rukia _nee-chan_," seorang bocah berambut seputih salju memanggilnya. Sontak Rukia mendongak seakan bertanya 'ada apa' padanya. Anak itu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "sepertinya Hisagi _nii-san_ sudah datang menjemput."

Kening Ichigo berkerut. Dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya siapa Hisagi yang datang untuk menjemput Rukia.

"Oh, benarkah?" Rukia tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, _nee-chan_ harus pulang. _Hontou ni_ g_omen _karena _nee-chan_ tidak bisa menemani kalian bermain lebih lama lagi. Tidak apa-apa, bukan?"

Mereka mengangguk bersamaan sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau kau masih ingin lebih lama lagi di sini, katakan saja pada orang yang menjemputmu kalau nanti aku yang akan mengantarkanmu pulang," suara Ichigo memecah persetujuan bocah-bocah tersebut.

Rukia membelalak, kaget. Dengan cepat gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak," tolaknya cepat, "aku tidak mungkin menyuruh Shuuhei kembali sendiri. Lagipula hari memang sudah hampir sore, jadi aku harus kembali."

"Kurasa ia pasti mengerti. Bilang saja padanya kalau kau akan pulang sedikit lebih malam hari ini," perkataan Ichigo terdengar sedikit memaksa.

Gadis itu kembali menggeleng, kali ini lebih tegas. "Tidak, Ichigo. Aku benar-benar harus pulang sekarang. Semuanya," Rukia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah-bocah cilik tersebut sambil tersenyum, "_Nee-chan _pulang dulu. Lain kali _nee-chan _akan datang lagi."

Rukia tidak lagi mempedulikan pemuda yang masih berusaha menahannya tersebut. Dengan cepat, gadis itu segera menuju gerbang halaman Panti sebelum menemukan Shuuhei tengah berdiri bersandar di sana.

"Rukia, kau bisa—"

Ucapan Ichigo terpotong ketika mendapati sesosok pemuda tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Sosoknya memang tampak tenang memandang Ichigo yang muncul tiba-tiba, namun pemuda berambut jingga itu merasakan perasaan tertekan oleh kehadirannya. Bahkan Ichigo bisa melihat mata Rukia yang membulat menatapnya sebelum gadis itu memilih untuk menghampiri Shuuhei dan mengajaknya pulang.

Shuuhei tidak mau beranjak, seolah penasaran akan sosok Ichigo yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya. Matanya terlihat tidak suka, terlebih saat pemuda berambut cerah itu memanggil Rukia dengan nama kecilnya. Akan tetapi karena bujukan gadis itu, akhirnya pemuda tersebut memilih untuk menurutinya.

Rukia sendiri, entah mengapa, bersyukur dalam hati. Sayang, rasa syukur itu terpaksa ia telan kembali tatkala Shuuhei secara tiba-tiba mengudarakan pertanyaannya mengenai Ichigo.

"Dia… hanya teman."

"Teman?" Shuuhei mendengus. "Kalian bahkan terlihat sangat akrab."

Rukia memainkan jemarinya. "Aku tidak bohong. Dia memang hanya seorang teman. Dulu kami adalah sahabat, namun karena suatu hal… hubungan kami terputus. Kami baru bertemu hari ini setelah sekian lama berpisah."

"Sungguh? Kau tidak bohong? Dia bukan—"

Rukia menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, Shuuhei. Ichigo hanya seorang teman. Teman dekat masa kecilku dulu."

Sekejap, Shuuhei segera menghentikan kendaraannya. Setelah benar-benar menepi, pemuda tersebut merengkuh Rukia dalam hitungan detik. Rukia sampai terlonjak kaget dibuatnya.

"Tolong, Rukia," suaranya kali ini terdengar lemah, seolah lelah karena beberapa faktor tatkala ia menjalani hidup, "aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku. Tetaplah berada di sisiku. Aku mencintaimu, Rukia. Sangat mencintaimu. Kau… mau berjanji 'kan untuk selalu bersamaku?"

Rukia menggigit bibirnya. Entah bagaimana, tidak seperti saat-saat sebelumnya, kali ini ia tidak langsung menyahut saat Shuuhei meminta agar ia berjanji padanya. Ragu-ragu, gadis bermata violet itu akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Shuuhei. Setelahnya, mereka berdua hanyut dalam sepasang bibir yang saling bertautan.

Rukia tidak menyadari.

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Shuuhei tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan dalam ciumannya.

.

Haloooooo, minna:) Akhirnya, setelah penuh dengan perjuangan *lebay* chapter ini selesai juga. Maafin aku, Del, yang telattttt banget buat update chapter ini. Padahal waktu prolog kemaren aku yang kesannya minta kamu buat publish cepet. Maaf, semua, maaf, dela, _mood_ nulisku lagi-lagi nurun. Tapi tenang, sekarang udah balik lagi kok *nyengir kuda*

Naaaaah, kali ini Yurisa balesin reviewnya duluuuu. Pertama-tama, saya ucapin makasiiihhh banget buat kalian yang udah review. We are so happy. Makasih ya udah bersedia ngeluangin waktu kalian buat baca plus review cerita ini. Kiss-hug dulu ah :p #ditabok readers

Hihi, ini dia balesan reviewnyaaa :D

hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki : makasih aka-chan karena udah review hehe. Demi? Demi apa bagus ceritanya? Ya ampunnnn, makasih banyak aka-chan karena udah bilang bagus. Dela pasti juga seneng banget nih ceritanya dibilang bagus *noel-noel dela* Hihi, kalo masalah Ichi pergi, belum bisa aku kasihtau sekarang. Tenang aja, di chapter mendatang bakalan dijelasin kok *grin* Ini sudah update cantik :D

Ray Kousen7 : hihi, iya benerrrr saya setuju. Rukia emang cengeng ya di sini. yatapi gapapalah, bosen juga tau ngeliat Rukia jadi cewek strong mulu #dijitak Ray. haha, waaa, terimakasih sudah baca profil kita berdua. actually, saya jadi malu kalo kamu juga baca cuap-cuap gapenting saya :p *pengenbangetdibaca* makasih Ray karena udah review. Ini sudah updateeee :D

anna chan : halooooo, Anna-chan :D hehe, masalah kenapa Ichi ninggalin Rukia nanti bakalan dijelasin di chapter mendatang kok. Tenang aja, Anna-chan. Makanya baca terus ya *promosi* gapapa, Anna-chan :) saya ama dela bahkan seneng banget karena kamu udah nyediain waktu buat baca cerita ini. Kita tersanjung loooo *kedip-kedip mata* Iya, sudah update iniiii :D

Terakhir, sebagai penutup, jangan lupa kasih masukan kalian ya, _minna-san_. Kami tunggu tanggapan kalian semua di kotak review :)


End file.
